


Victory!

by ScaredyKyle



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: I’m a simple man I play smash and then get inspired to write smut, M/M, Smut, and it’s smut lmao, boy this is my first fanfic whaaaaat, warning for fleshy fun landing strips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaredyKyle/pseuds/ScaredyKyle
Summary: Jonas wants to beat a level in Smash. Mitch wants to smash. They both get what they want.





	Victory!

**Author's Note:**

> Fleshy fun landing strip....

_ **“Continue?”** _

The deep announcer voice boomed from the tv as Jonas huffed and started over. He had been on this one level for almost half an hour now. On any other day, he would have taken a break from the level, or the game altogether, but today he was in a particularly stubborn mood. This was the first morning of the first two days off of work he’d had in a long time, and he was determined to spend it playing video games, even if it killed him. Which is exactly what it was doing. He watched as Yoshi, for the millionth time, was thrown to the side and exploded in a stream of light.

_ **“Continue?”** _

He could feel his eye twitch. So much for video games being a relaxing activity. If he had to watch Ganondorf throw his character to his death when he was so close to beating him _one more time_. No. He was going to do this. He knew he could do it. Ganondorf wasn’t going to get the best of him. He had the perfect spirits equipped, he was confident in his understanding of the mechanics, he knew the tactics, he knew the strategies, he saw the enemy’s weak points, he saw Mitch coming out of the shower with only a towel on, he saw what he needed to do, he saw...

Uh.

Mitch, still quite wet from the shower he had just taken, strolled into the room like a lazy house cat that had been forced to wake up from a nap. Obviously still not ready to be awake, he mumbled to himself as he shuffled through a messy pile of recently washed laundry, looking for an outfit.

Jonas had become unaware of the impending virtual death on the screen before him. Turning his attention to his boyfriend.

Mitch had, to Jonas’ relief, gained some weight since they started dating. He also put on some more muscle, being stronger now than he ever had been. He had come a long way since high school. He ate more. Drank and smoked less. Slept better. He wasn’t perfect by any means, but he really tried. And the payoff was easy to see. His health had improved so much. And Jonas was so, _so_ proud of him for it. He had grown up a lot. Jonas gazed over his defined arms, lingering for a moment on his biceps. Mitch was just so....healthy.

Yeah that was the word he was looking for. Healthy.

Rivulets of water ran down the length of Mitch’s back, into the towel that dipped just enough to reveal the crack of his ass.

Jonas flushed and turned back to his game.

In the five years they’ve been with each other, Jonas had become much more confident. He had no doubt that Mitch loved him. And even on his bad days that remained an unshakable fact that he couldn’t deny, no matter how much he may try. But it wasn’t just that. Mitch’s support and loving attention was a huge help, but Jonas had finally gotten to a point where he felt good in his own body. He could look in the mirror and count all the things that made him beautiful. Both physically and personality wise. It was refreshing. It was freeing. It was proof that he was going to be okay.

And it’s worth saying, his confidence showed in bed, too. That was a perk.

Jonas tried to bring his attention back to the matter of his difficult level, instead of the fact that he was already half hard. Jonas could feel the pink lights that were threatening to glow, and he would have rolled his eyes if it didn’t mean he’d lose what focus he had left. Mitch was wet and mostly naked in view of him for what, thirty seconds? And he was already a mess. But he supposed it couldn’t be helped. He had been so tired for the past two weeks, working extra shifts, that by the time he had gotten to spend any down time with his boyfriend, the most he wanted to do was cuddle. To which Mitch was happy to oblige. But he knew Mitch and he knew himself. They hadn’t had sex in a while, and they were both gonna pop if they didn’t soon.

_ **“Continue?”** _

Jonas hit resume.

“You still tryin’a get that big green fuck, Spots?” asked Mitch, his voice still a bit gravelly. He was beside him now. Jonas could see him in his peripheral’s. But he didn’t turn to face him, knowing that from his position on his stomach, his face would be perfectly aligned with Mitch’s dick, and he might not be able to keep his composure. So instead he just nodded, pretending to be more focused on his task than he really was. Mitch was quiet for a moment, and Jonas began to worry if he could somehow detect that he had made him hard in the one minute he was in the room. Which actually wouldn’t be that big of a surprise, since he’s picked up on things like that with relative ease in the past. But Mitch just ruffled his hair a bit, called him a nerd, and sat down on the bed with him, watching him play.

_ **“Defeat!”** _

Jonas groaned in frustration. Which kind of frustration at this point, he couldn’t say.

“Wow,” said Mitch. “You fuckin’ blow at this, babe.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Jonas said flatly, his insides twisting a bit at his boyfriend’s choice of words. Mitch laughed, and his heart fluttered.

“Hey, come on, you’ve been busy with that a while.” Mitch whined, pushing close to him. “Why don’tcha put that down a sec, and I’ll give you a bigger stick to play with?”

And there it was. Jonas peered at Mitch, whose mouth had twisted up into his trademark creepy grin. As much as his dick wanted him to toss his controller aside and rip off his clothes, he didn’t want to give in to Mitch too easy. He was definitely horny, and definitely wanted to get pounded into the mattress, but he wanted to do it his way. He wanted to be the one in control, and he wanted Mitch to know it.

“Sorry, but I’ve come to far to stop now. I’m _so close_ to beating it.”

Mitch’s smile fell. “_Tsh_, yeah, me too.”

Jonas smirked. “Why don’t you find something to...occupy yourself with until then?” He said slowly. Hoping that would be enough of a hint to his boyfriend about what he wanted. But Mitch, who could be more hormonal than discerning, didn’t pick up on it. Instead he flopped back onto the bed with a defeated sigh.

Jonas jumped as Mitch suddenly rested his head against his backside. “Can I at least use yer ass as a pillow and go the fuck back to bed?”

Now Jonas was just getting impatient.

“I guess that’s _one_ thing you can do with it.”

Mitch stiffened. If they were still in the early stages of their relationship, Jonas would have started to panic a bit, wondering if what he said was too much. But he knew how this went by now. He took pleasure in catching Mitch off guard. Mitch, who was always so cocky and assertive, would flounder whenever Jonas took hold of the show in any way. It was...thrilling. Mitch certainly never complained.

He felt Mitch lift his head, and move his large hands to run up his hips, his fingers dipping into the sides of his jeans and boxer briefs, gently rubbing the bare skin of his waist. Jonas hummed at the sensation.

“Yeah?” Said Mitch, sounding almost giddy. “There somethin’ else you want me to do with it?”

Jonas laughed lightly. “What do you think, Mitchy?”

At the sound of his pet name, Mitch’s creepy smile returned. Jonas only used it during soft, romantic moments, and the days when he felt particularly playful. “I think yer on the quick path to gettin’ yer ass ate,” he said, and rubbed his face against the fabric of his jeans.

Speaking of which, Jonas had been awake for a few hours now, and had gotten dressed before Mitch (reluctantly) got out of bed. Which he only did because Jonas kept refusing to return to it. Jonas had even, after quickly assessing the fact that his bed head was a little too out of control that morning, put on his old snapback. It was old and a little beat up by now, but Mitch seemed to think he looked good with it on, and so he hadn’t had the heart to get rid of it yet. He had turned it backwards to more easily keep the hair out of his eyes, and hadn’t messed with it since. Mitch on the other hand, was still clad in nothing but a towel. Jonas took a quick peek behind him as he button mashed, following up Mitch’s long, strong legs, to the ever loosening towel around Mitch’s waist. Where he was starting to pitch a tent. Jonas sucked in a breath.

Cool it Jonas, he thought, as he refocused on his game. Mitch was still cheek to cheek with Jonas’ ass, and was starting to feel his way up his shirt. Jonas bit his lip, thinking through exactly what he was going to say next. Mitch’s hands kept running up and down his body, and Jonas could see his lights glowing around them now. He felt Mitch kiss his butt. Weirdo.

“I guess,” started Jonas. “You know what you’re having for breakfast then.”

** _“Defeat!”_ **

He could practically hear the little hamster wheel in Mitch’s brain turning at full speed. Poor thing probably went feral at that comment. Mitch grunted and tugged at his pants. Jonas lifted his hips, but made no other effort to help.

“Joey, I swear I’m about to rip these in half if ya don’t stop teasin’ me,” growled Mitch in frustration. Jonas shrugged.

“I have more pants.”

And then Mitch couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled forcefully at his boyfriend’s jeans, a satisfying feeling washed over him as he heard Jonas let out a surprised sound and the button popped. The zipper pulled down as he dragged the jeans back just enough to free Jonas’ ass and dick, his boxer briefs coming down with them part of the journey. Mitch helped them down the rest of the way, and grabbed a handful of Jonas’ ass, parting it slightly to admire how tight he looked. With his free hand, Mitch delivered a smack to Jonas’ other cheek, making him squeak.

The way Mitch man handled him made him flush harder. He felt like his dick was going to turn to stone at this rate. Mitch must have read his thoughts, because the very next moment he wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a long stroke. Jonas couldn’t hold back the moan that he was repressing in his throat. Encouraged, Mitch stroked him a few more times, and ran his tongue across one of his ass cheeks. Jonas arched his back, moving his hips lightly, asking for more. And Mitch, drooling like a dog, was more than happy to give. He parted Jonas’ ass and licked at his taint, running his tongue down to his balls. He switched between sucking on one and licking his way up to Jonas’ hole, pumping him all the while. After he had properly reduced Jonas to a moaning mess, he stopped to admire his work.

“Joey, yer so fuckin’ hot. I love yer ass, babe.”

Jonas laughed breathlessly. “Couldn’t have guessed that.”

“Fuck, I love when you get sassy. Yer a little fuckin’ brat.” Mitch growled. “Shit, I love yer cock, and yer ass and yer...” he rubbed a finger over Jonas’ taint, pausing a little too long. Thinking a little too hard. “Er, fleshy fun landin’ strip.”

Jonas guffawed, brought out of the moment. “Mitch, my WHAT?”

Mitch frowned. “Whatever the fuck I don’t know the fuck it’s called. Landin’ strips are what planes are on right? My tongue’s the plane.”

Jonas screeched.

“It’s- Mitch, it’s called- it’s call-“ he tried to compose himself. “Fleshy fun land-?flesh-?” he screeched again.

Mitch’s frown dissolved as he watched Jonas lose his shit, until he was losing it too. They laughed for a minute, tears forming in their eyes. When the chortles calmed to giggles, they took a moment to just regard each other fondly. Mitch burned inside and out. “Shit Joey, yer so cute.”

Jonas blushed.

“And you’re ridiculous.” He said, before tightening his grip on his controller and hitting resume.

“Ridiculously in love.” Said Mitch, leaning over to give Jonas a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Jonas smiled and shook his head, lifting his hips up again.

“Just eat me out already, dork.”

He didn’t have to tell Mitch twice. With no hesitation his boyfriend returned to his task at hand. Both hands actually. One continuing to jerk him off while the other squeezed his backside, his tongue on a mission to taste as much of him as possible.

“Oh god,” Jonas groaned. Mitch’s tongue was one of the wonders of the world. He couldn’t count the number of times that tongue had brought him to tears. He felt as Mitch prodded at his hole. The pressure was unbearable. He hadn’t been touched like this in too long. He was already close to cumming. Mitch worked his dick with increasing speed as he continued running his tongue over him. He squeezed Jonas’ ass roughly as he finally, finally pushed his tongue inside him, stretching him as he buried his face as deep as he could manage.

** _“Defeat!”_ **

“Mit-Mitch! _Hng_, god Mitch, plea- _ah_! Please, please! _Hah_!” Jonas cried out as Mitch tongue fucked him, his voice warbling as he sputtered incoherently. He noticed small objects in the room had started levitating, and his vision began to blur, obscured by his tears. It was too soon, but he couldn’t stop it. The orgasm hit him like a freight train. His back arched. His toes curled. Everything stopped working, and he couldn’t even breathe as he came in long, thick spurts. He felt his release hit his stomach, no doubt staining his shirt as well. Luckily it was one of Mitch’s old, worn tank tops, so it probably had cum stains on it already. Jonas lowered his hips, Mitch’s tongue leaving him, and inhaled a shaky breath. Once he could breathe normally again, he turned to look at Mitch.

“I, uh...” Jonas started, embarrassed at how quickly he came. Mitch chuckled.

“You musta missed me, huh babe?” He said, cocking an eyebrow.

Jonas raised himself up on his knees and turned towards him, placing his hands on his chest as he gave him a quick kiss. “Hmm, I guess so.” He kissed him again, deeper this time. Mitch melted into it and ran his hands up the back of his shirt. He could never, and likely would never, get over how soft Jonas was. He moaned softly as Jonas parted his lips to deepen the kiss further, allowing their tongues to glide along one another. Jonas whimpered as Mitch bit his bottom lip, just roughly enough to illicit the sound. Jonas pushed himself closer, until he, soft and spent, was flush against Mitch’s aching boner. Mitch’s face screwed up in pleasure and thrusted against him once with a grunt. He grabbed the towel that was mostly being kept up by his dick at this point and tossed it across the room, leaving nothing between them. Jonas moaned and Mitch panted as they continued to kiss messily, Mitch rubbing against him roughly until Jonas was at half mast again. He felt Jonas’ hands on his shoulders. His fingernails digging into the skin. Mitch felt like he was on fire. God, he never wanted to stop burning.

And then Jonas pulled away all at once. Mitch reeled at the sudden loss of contact and frowned deeply. Jonas giggled and laid back on his stomach, grabbing the controller and raising his hips. He gave his ass a quick wiggle. Mitch’s dick twitched and he barked out a laugh before hopping off the bed, making a bee line for the dresser. In a flurry he threw aside some folded clothes (he’d get them later) and fished out the lube. Almost empty, he noted in the back of his mind, before practically slamming himself back onto the bed.

Jonas hit resume.

Thanks to his tongue and the resulting orgasm, Jonas was already a bit loose, so Mitch’s job was made somewhat easier. He rubbed over Jonas’ hole a couple times before putting in a finger, making Jonas push into his touch. As he always did, with each new finger he added, he checked on Jonas. A quick “You good?” before continuing. The way Jonas moaned and begged him not to stop made the fire in his belly spread to his limbs, and he bit his lip and he fingered Jonas harder, making sure to hit his prostate a few times. He heard Jonas smashing buttons without any real intent, starting to whine his name again. The heat of his ass on his fingers was driving Mitch insane, and a thought passed through him for just a split second, of how that heat would feel on his dick.

“Shit!”

He felt a spurt of precum roll down his cock, and couldn’t hold back anymore. He brought his fingers out of Jonas’ ass and squirted a generous amount of lube into his hand, covering his dick with it with a few strokes. Jonas was groaning and lifting his hips repeatedly as he waited, obviously impatient. Mitch thought he was going to lose it.

He pressed his dick between Jonas’ cheeks, rocking against him a moment, before positioning himself at Jonas’ entrance. Finally, he began slowly working himself inside.

“_Ah_-!”

“Fuck, fuck, _shit_!”

** _“Defeat!”_ **

Holy shit Jonas was tight. Mitch clenched his jaw and screwed his eyes shut as he tried to control his urge to snap his hips forward. He buried half of himself into Jonas, and forced himself to remain there, unmoving, taking deep breaths. He bent forward so that he was hunched over Jonas, relaxing his arms next to Jonas’ and lightly grabbing his wrists. He sucked on his neck tenderly as he waited to be given the go ahead.

Jonas had tried to spread himself the best he could with his jeans still around his thighs, but it didn’t amount to much. When Mitch had entered him, there had been a slight pain due to the fact that he hadn’t spread as wide as he normally would have, but he found that the resulting fullness of Mitch’s cock inside of him was everything he had wanted. The slight burning sensation of being stretched so wide was wonderful. He wanted Mitch to be deeper. He wanted him so bad he could scream. He dipped his head down and closed his eyes, trying to ground himself. Mitch’s lips on his neck left him breathless, and he decided right then that he needed all of him. Now.

With his arms to help move him, he pushed back quickly, moaning loudly as Mitch was buried balls deep inside him. Mitch made a sound like he was being choked, and immediately returned the favor, planting Jonas further into the mattress where he grinded into him. His hold on his wrists tightening like a vice.

“God damn,” Mitch groaned. His eyes snapped open as he heard Jonas...giggle. His green eyes were hazy and full of lust. He stared into him, his beautiful freckled face was scarlet red, and he was biting his lips which were turned into a smirk. Mitch thought his heart had stopped. Jonas planted a quick kiss on Mitch’s lips, turning before Mitch could deepen it like he wanted. He nonchalantly blew at a lock of his hair that had escaped from his hat, and rolled his hips upward, causing Mitch to grunt.

He hit resume.

The little shit.

Mitch pulled out a bit before shoving himself back in completely. Making Jonas sound like the wind got knocked out of him. And then he couldn’t stop. Their apartment was filled with the sound of upbeat battle music, the clacking of buttons, and the obscene slapping of skin against skin as they both moaned and grunted.

Mitch raised himself from his hunched position to better tower over his boyfriend as he continued to fuck the air out of him. His thrusts became longer and harder. The hot grip of Jonas’ ass making him growl like a wild animal as he mercilessly hit his prostate, Jonas crying out each time he slammed back into him. They were both covered in a layer of sweat, and Jonas’ cries were becoming louder with each passing second.

_ **“Defeat!”** _

Mitch accidentally slipped out of Jonas in his fervency, and as he hurriedly went to enter him again, Jonas readjusted himself, pushing back onto him and swaying his ass side to side on his dick. He raised his hips up so that he could push himself onto Mitch easier. Finding the perfect way to please himself on his cock. His knees digging into the bed as he moved. Riding Mitch from beneath him.

He hit resume.

Mitch was dumbstruck. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth hung open as he groaned, long and low. He was vaguely aware that he probably looked dumb as hell, but he didn’t give a shit. How he deserved a man like Jonas he would never know, but as long as Jonas wanted him, then he wasn’t ever gonna let go.

“Holy _fuck_, Spots...”

He remained mostly still as Jonas used him. He would catch him peeking back at him every now and then, whining when he saw the state of euphoria he had put Mitch in. Jonas increased his speed on Mitch’s cock, slapping against him hard, making Mitch throw his head back in ecstasy and grab tight his hips, thrusting into him in time with his movements.

Jonas relished the feeling of Mitch, thick and rough inside of him. His cries started to pitch up, and he could feel the heat low in his abdomen building up.

“Oh- Oh god! _Mitch_!” He screamed, releasing the grip he had on his controller, letting himself fall on top of it, not caring at all about the way it jabbed into his flesh, as he soaked in the way Mitch took control and fucked him like a monster, digging his large hands painfully into his plush hips, swearing and grunting, taking him as hard as he could. Jonas quickly shoved a hand down to jerk himself, tears of pleasure and overstimulation pouring from his eyes.

“Fucking _FUCK_ Jonas. Shit babe, I’m gonna cum,” Mitch grunted, sounding almost in pain.

“_Hng_, yes! Yes, Mitch! Please!” Jonas cried. “I wan-! I want-! I need-! oh _heck_, please, ple- please cum-! cum inside of-! cum inside of me! Plea-! I need-!”

“SHIT!”

With one final thrust, Mitch buried himself balls deep in Jonas and came, his cock pulsating as he emptied himself into his boyfriend’s ass. Jonas eyes rolled back in his head as he jerked himself sloppily, cumming again as Mitch finished inside him.

** _“Victory!”_ **

Jonas’ legs were jello as he fell flat to the bed, Mitch falling on top of him. They laid there a while, allowing their wits to return to them as their racing heartbeats slowed and their breathing deepened. As Mitch softened, he slipped out of him. Jonas could feel Mitch’s cum leaking down past his balls and onto the bed. So much for not doing any laundry today. Mitch kissed his cheek and Jonas hummed.

He might have forgotten about the controller under him if the plastic wasn’t digging into him at a weird angle, so Jonas pulled it out from under him. When he glanced at the screen, he deadpanned.

“...Are you freaking serious?” Jonas said flatly, staring at Yoshi who posed victoriously. Mitch smiled. Smug and full of shit, as per usual.

“Guess you just needed a lil’ help, huh Joey? I ain’t so bad at video gamin’ after all.”

“Ugh,” Jonas grunted and threw the controller to the floor, giving the screen a rueful look before turning his attention fully to Mitch, giving him a proper kiss.

He was done with video games for today.

**Author's Note:**

> So abt the fleshy fun landing strip a long time ago my friend was having an argument with this dude at school about what the taint was called and this other student walked in and she asked him “yo we’re arguing, what do you call the place between the anus and balls” and with no hesitation whatsoever this kid said “the fleshy fun landing strip” and sat down


End file.
